Tessa Patricks und Moritz von Engelsburg
Auf dieser Seite geht es um die Beziehung zwischen Tessa Patricks und Moritz von Engelsburg. »Julian would have liked you«, he said and grinned slightly. Something about his eyes was intensively disarming and all the pressure she used to feel over the past weeks seemed to fall into pieces. »Everything about you. He would have said that I'd finally did something right.« »Why?« She had to ask. It just did not make any sense to her. »You are smart but unconscious of it. You are ambitious but you'd never tell. You stand out and yet you don't want to be in the center of attention. You are so unaware of yourself and yet everyone else is aware of you.« Tessa lernt Moe kennen, als sie nach Paxford kommt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist sie dreizehn Jahre alt und er fünfzehn. Von Beginn an hegt sie eine Zuneigung zu ihm aufgrund seines guten Aussehens, seines Humors und, vor allem, aufgrund seiner Intelligenz. Tessa stellt fest, dass er, obwohl sie nie ihm spricht, ein Mensch wäre mit dem sie sich gerne über alles unterhalten würde, was ihr im Kopf herum geht, weil er sie verstehen würde. Diese Gedanken führen dazu, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart stets nervös ist oder ihn gar gänzlich meidet. Moritz nimmt in seinen ersten Schuljahren kaum Notiz von Tessa. Erst als er sich mit ihrem Bruder Julien anfreundet beginnt auch sie in seinen Fokus zu geraten. Tessa beeindruckt ihn besonders dadurch, dass sie unsicher und verängstigt wirkt, aber schnell über ihren Schatten springt und eine Professionalität an sich hat, die er sonst bei niemandem sieht. Er interessiert sich für sie, beschreibt sein Interesse aber weniger als romantisch, als freundschaftlich. Als Moe Julien in den Sommerferien seines fünften Schuljahres im Modern Palace besucht, beginnt er sich auch Tessa anzunähern. Er bemerkt, dass er das Bedürfnis hat, sie wachzurütteln und das ruhige, zurückhaltende Verhalten zu brechen. So kommt es, dass er mit ihr allerlei verrückte Dinge unternimmt, unter anderem ein nächtliches Versteckspiel im royalem Garten, bei welchem Sie allerdings von Jennifer Hamilton überrascht werden. Während Moe zu diesem Zeitpunkt offenbar erstmals über Gefühle für Tessa nachdenkt, scheint sie sich in seiner Gegenwart tatsächlich zu entspannen und dies als Beweis dafür zu nehmen, dass ihre Zuneigung nur auf seinem Aussehen beruhte, das sie nervös und unsicher gemacht hatte. She looked at him over the bacon and eggs on her plate. He was sitting there, next to her brother, having breakfast with her family, as if he'd be a member of it. Maybe it was all in my head, she thought, maybe it was his looks making me curious, making me nervous. Nachdem Julien von seiner Adoption erfährt, bricht der Kontakt von Moe und Tessa weitestgehend ein. Moe realisiert seine Gefühle für sie und zwingt sich, den Abstand zu waren, da er für seinen Freund da sein will und ihm keine weiteren Probleme machen möchte. Tessa findet dies zwar schade, aufgrund der eigentlich guten Freundschaft, die sie gepflegt hatten, geht aber davon aus, dass Moe einfach zu beschäftigt ist damit, Julien zu trösten und für seine Prüfungen zu lernen. Während Moe's fünftem und Tessas drittem Schuljahr begegnen sich beide von daher eher kurzweilig und nur an wenigen Momenten. Im November ihres dritten Schuljahres, beginnt Tessa eine Beziehung mit Max Dean, einem Schüler aus London, den sie an der letzten Schulfeier kennen gelernt hat. Moe freut sich für sie, obwohl es ihm auch das Herz bricht. Während der Weihnachtsferien im dritten Schuljahr weigert Julien sich, zu seiner Adoptivfamilie nach London zu kommen und wird von den Engelburgs eingeladen, Weihnachten bei ihnen zu verbringen. Am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag besucht Tessa ebenfalls die Familie in Deutschland. Ihre Gefühle für Moe glaubt sie im Griff zu haben, was ihr allerdings unter dem Druck seiner Familie, die Scherze darüber machen, dass Moe oft von ihr spricht, schwerfällt. Um 12 Uhr an Silvester gesteht Moe Tessa seine Gefühle. »I don't know how to tell you«, it was hard understanding his American accent through the cracker of the fireworks, »but I have to. I have no choice.« »What is it?«, she screamed. His eyes flattered and his cheeks blushed. She had never seen him like this before, so innocent and uncomfortable. »I like you«, another firework bursted into sparks above them in the bright night sky, »a lot. In all wrong kinds. It's horrible and it's killing me and I beg you, don't tell Julien about it, it would kill him.« Tessa erwidert seine Gefühle und sagt ihm dies, sagt aber auch, dass sie nichts dagegen tun wird. »I have been right my whole life«, she said strongly, not believing who she is pushing away, but there is no other way, »I won't go left now. You don't know it yet, but I am saving our lives, believe me.« Tessa, als Mädchen die ihr Leben lang alles richtig gemacht hat, sieht ihre Gefühle für Moe als größten Fehler an sich selbst, den sie nicht akzeptieren will und gegen den sie ankämpfen muss, weshalb sie sich von Max Dean trennt und keine neue Beziehung mehr eingeht.